


We Will Be Who We Are

by Thranki



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Post-Ragnarok - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Damn you Thanos, Gen, Infinity War, Little Change, Trying to fix, damn Marvel, what suppossed to be in the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: They were civilians, children. What could they do, how can they defend themselves?How is this their fate?They just watched their home obliterated into nothingness, the hollow ache was still there.WARNING, CONTAIN INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!





	We Will Be Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This contain the spoiler of Infinity War for the first five or ten minutes into the film. Basically the scene written down and a little change into what I hope it would be instead.

**"  
This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. **

**Requesting aid from any vessel within range... Our crew is made of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here.**

**This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft.**

**"**

The moment both (Y/N) and Loki saw the battleship, she knew that it is the end. He had come to fulfill his promise. 

No barren moon.

No place to hide. 

You will long for something as sweet as pain. 

Who would have thought, that Laufey, sired a pair of twins. Who would have thought that the All-Father took both in? Who would have that one was cast to the lowly servant and one was welcomed into the royal family. 

Who would have thought they will meet and stick together?

Unconsciously she fumbled for his brother 's hand, gripping it tight as she tried to calm her erratic heart.

Loki looked at her with the corner of his eyes and squeeze.

It is alright, I am here. I am here.

Who would have thought that she jumped after him when he had given up on life, of Asgard.

Who would be smart enough to ask what happen during the time they both disappeared, to know what had transpired in the Void?

Who would have thought that he does not willingly become the puppet of the biggest puppeteer in the universe? 

With it's sick, twisted mind to make things right by wiping half of the universe and secretly hoping to court Death?

Thor, the newly crowned King of ashes stood with his back straight, casting a wary look towards the incoming ship. 

Unidentified.

It happened in a flash. The sudden opening of portal. The sudden fire and attack. 

Metal bend around, elevated in the air before it crumbled, turning into shards of metal with sharp point. They embedding themselves into the flesh of the remaining Asgardian. 

They were civilians, children. What could they do, how can they defend themselves? 

How is this their fate? 

They just watched their home obliterated into nothingness, the hollow ache was still there. 

It was a mass massacre. 

There were four of them. 

She knew who they are. They knew who they are.

Thor, poor brother screamed in pain. Watching in people being slaughtered in front of him. Tue remaining of the Asgardian, slumping down the cold hard metal. Their warm, red blood slowly painting the floor into another shade.

Rage pulsed into the King of Asgard, valiantly he fight the Black Order. 

The mortal, bless him, raging out into the beast before of the children of Thanos slammed it like a fly. Stunning it.

Ebony Maw, wrapped the metal around Thor, who had a gash in his head. Successfully binding him.

Left the twins stood in the midst of chaos and death. This time, they do not revel in it.

Then He came.

Fear crept up within her. Leaving ices in her veins, remembering the hospitality He gave them in his world.

 **"You really are the worst, brother."** Claimed the King with a betrayed and pain tone.

She knew it pain him to do so to Thor. Knowing he was trying to hard not to break under the torture He gave to Thor with the power stone. 

There was nothing they could do, the end is here. 

My twin, my brother, still held an undying love for Odinson. 

**"Alright stop!"**

Oh brother, no matter how much your tongue and body denied it, your heart won't. 

We could make it right, for one last time. 

With a hand up in the air, he conjured the Tesseract. 

A sharp pain bloomed in her chest. She wanted to yell how wrong he is. She wanted to slap his face for saying so to her twin. For disregarding his feeling. For leaving Loki behind. For not searching for him when he fell into the Void. For not being there for him.

"Loki." She called out.

There were tears in his eyes. Wordlessly he nodded to her. He had made up his mind then.

It's time.

Together, they walk up to Thanos, hand in hand offering the Space stone.

**" I assure you brother-**

And she continued, 

**-the sun will shine on us again."**

Thor grunted when Loki moved closer and closer to hand the Tesseract to the Mad Titan.

 **"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardians."** Said the Titan.

But they are not Asgardian. She looked at the back of Thanos, where the Hulk was slumping. She squeezed his hand, signaling that the Hulk is ready. 

**"-and for another thing, we have a Hulk."**

The tesseract cluttered to the floor. 

The Hulk, did not managed to subdued Thanos.

Well, it worth a try. 

She skid her way to Heimdall, who breathing heavily, riddles with mortal wounds.

"Good Heimdall, please." Her voice shaken with fear. She, they hope, at least they could save the mortal from this horrid tragedy.

"Please, Heimdall, send the mortal to his home."

Eyes glazed with pain, he nodded.

"I shall never understood you, Lady (Y/N)." 

She knew what he was trying to say. 

"None shall, Heimdall, he is my brother, I will stay by his side no matter what path he will take."

The golden eyed Aesir gave her a thin smile. 

And he summoned the words, sending the beast to his home. 

**" You are going to die for that!"**

Someone yelled in anger before she felt a sword through her stomach and pinned Heimdall to the floor. 

Loki gave a soundless scream when he saw his sister, impelling her. 

With the last seidr she could grasped within her, she sent a message for her twin.

_No, brother. Stick to the plan. We need to make it right._

Loki teary eyes closed for a brief moment before he opened them up, there was a fire in them. She was proud of him. She always will.

Thor watched with pained eyes. He could do nothing but watch. He may be one of the strongest Asgardian but the hideous walking corpse Voldemort was successful in capturing him and made him stay kneeling. 

Loki offered to be the guide to Earth but Thanos refused it. Saying he's a failure.

**" I, Loki, Prince of Asgard...**

**Odin-son..."** His voice was soft, eyes trained on Thor.

**"The rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief...**

**Do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."** A dagger materialised itself in Loki hand that he put behind his back as bow.

The Titan outrightly scoff. Knowing full well that the Trickster could not be trusted.

The trickster thrust the dagger upward, hoping to kill Thanos by attacking his neck. But Thanos stopped him with the Space gem. 

Thanos was not surprise to see that the Trickster tried to attack him. Calmly he wrapped his big, purple hand around Loki's neck and lift him up in the air until they were eye to eye. 

Loki writhed in pain, choking as Thanos successfully cutting off his windpipe. He clawed at Thanos hand, kicking. 

Thor was scared. Afraid to once again lost his brother. 

She watched with wide eyes. Fear bloomed in his chest. Hope, is such a fickle thing. Such a painful thing.

 **"You... will never be... a god. "** He rasped. 

_**Snap!** _

**" No resurrections this time."** With that the Titan used the power stone to set the ship aflame and he with the Black Order were gone.

 **" No... Loki..."** Thor cried when the metal that binding him fell apart. He crawled towards Loki and cried on his chest. 

She watched with heavy heart, accepting your fate before she closed her eyes. 

"Run from it, destiny still arrive."

Then the ship blown into pieces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think he'll forgive you this time?"

The man in question just smirk his little smirk.

"Well, he surely did after all the stunt I pulled on him."

"Those fake deaths, you mean?"

She punched his shoulder in a playful manner before she sombrely watched the universe around her. 

"Now, what do we do?"

He turned to her, his emerald eyes glistened with mischief.

"Now, we scheme."

Together, they walked between the branches of Yggdrasil.

"We got a Mad Titan to kill."


End file.
